Crystal gem Emerald adventures (SU fanfic)
by rifleguilty
Summary: The Crystal gems find a gem called emerald and when steven release her a whole new world will be unleash with her. Join her in the adventure of emerald with the crystal gems and there adventures with a mixed of emerald (this is my second story I wrote so don't expect great grammer :p. New story every few days. hope you enjoy and also future ship's will come )
1. Chapter 1

**I love the gem emerald so I decided to make a fanfic of her with the crystal gems and don't worry it will be very long story as long as the real version is one but this one well be the same but with emerald mix in it. So without any more interruption here is the story of emerald (there will be a ship but I'm not telling :p )**

 **Chapter one: lost gem**

 _Steven and the crystal gems were on a mission on a homeworld island to find a corrupted gem they spotted lately._

The warp pad activated and the gems appeared. "What is this cool looking place", said Steven with excitement to see this place differ then the places he seen with the other gems."this place was a gem-made island by homeworld where home world did different experiments then making gems", said pearl with a hologram of homeworld gems doing things.

"We have sighted a corrupted gem when we here before. But we been busy doing other things", garnet said as she adjusted her glass. Suddenly a spider like creature appeared. "You better hide little man Steven ", amethyst said as she made her whip appeared and attack the spider gem. "steven stay here", pearl said as she made her spear and went to fight creature. "But guys I want to…", the ground below him started to crack and started to fall down as he did. "STEVEN ", garnet said before she was fling back by one of the spider's leg.

"Ugh, where am i", steven said as he looked around but to see darkness. He looks around and tries to see if they're anything until he felt something and suddenly the lights turn on. "What how….oh it's one of those hand thingies. Now what is this place I'm in". Steven looked around and saw things on a wall." these things looks like slots but they looks all different and empty", Steven said until he saw a slot different than others and had a gem. " wait is that a gem on a slot", steven said as he examined the gem. " it's gem and rectangular and also green,but it doesn't looked crack. I have to show the gems…..but I'm down here. How will they hear me. Well looks like it's up to little man steven", he said as he laughed a bit. "Ok now how do I take this gem out", Steven said as he looked at the gem.

"Maybe if I just take it out. Hope it's not that stuck",he said as he began to grab the gem and take it out. "come on, I can do it...I'm the little man", he finally yanked the gem of the slot. "Hey there guy I'm going to protect you ", Steven said until he heard a puffing sound and the gems appeared on the top of the ground. " steven are you ok", pearl said as she jump of the ground and landed near steven. "Steven grab on to pearl", garnet said. Steven put the gem in his pocket and grab onto pearl. Pearl then jumped out of the hole and landed with steven to stable ground.

"Steven did you get hurt", pearl said as she examined if he was injured. "I'm ok pearl but look at what I found in there", he said as he showed the gems a green rectangular gem. "Steven the gem you found is a emerald", said garnet. "This gem is one of top level gems back in homeworld", garnet said as she look at Steven. "Let's bubble it before it reforms", amethyst said. "Wait guys what if it's not evil. Maybe I can help it", Steven said hoping he can. "I'm sorry Steven but I have to contain it", garnet said as she take the gem and bubbles it and sent it back to the burning room.

Steven was sad that the gem was gone and he was sad throughout the day until night when he was at the bathroom brushing his teeth. *what do I do now. I know I can help it. But they bubble it in the burning room and the only way is to…..wait A minute I can bubble myself and teleport me to the room*. Steven bubbles himself and teleport him to the room. He then pop himself and then landed on the floor. "Ouch that hurt But now where is emerald",Steven looked around. Then he spotted the gem he was looking for. He grabbed the bubble and then he popped it. "Ok gem you will be fine with me", then the gem glow then a human form appear. It was a bit bigger then pearl with green skin, long Brown hair, not as skinny as pearl and not as large as amethyst, and not as muscular as garnet. And it had the gem in the middle of her back, It looked female type with a shirt and what looks like pants but with nothing on it with footwear intact with the pants. She had a teenage look with a normal size mouth with a nose smaller than pearl, and with a somewhat big upper chest (didn't want to say it because it makes me feel weird)

The gem stopped glowing and dropped to the floor.

"Um hello are you awake" Steven said as he tapped the gem that was lying on the floor. "Hmmm I guess she is passed out for all that time being in the wall", Steven suddenly heard a room door opening. "Oh no garnet what do I do, maybe I can carry her to the door without noticing", Steven said as he began to move her away from garnet and to the door. He made it to the living room and made it to his bed and put her in his bed. "Ok this should give you rest. It does to me and I hope nobody notice it".he looks around and sees nobody is around. Then his stomach growls. "Looks like I'm hungry, I could go for a I can't leave emerald here. *What if she gets caught then she will get bubble again* Steven wonder until he finally took a decision.

"ahh nothing like a nice donut to satisfy a kid like me" Steven said as he ate his last donut then he open the door and saw that the cover of the bed was fling to the other side. "Oh no they must have got to her", Steven said until he heard a small clash inside the bathroom. He slowly tip toed there not trying to frighten whatever was in it. He peeked through a small crack of the open door and saw that emerald was there struggling to wake and falling down. Steven went in "hey there need any help", he said offering a hand to the gem that was on the floor. The gem looked at him then at his hand. Then She grab his hand to her stand up. "Thank you for helping me get up", said emerald as she began to walk again but trips abit. "You should lie down a bit so you have enough energy to so you can walk", Steven said as he help her walk outside the room and onto the couch. "It's ok it's just been so long since I walk or remember anything", emerald said as she rub her head.

"You don't remember about you past", Steven said as he looked at emerald. "No I can't but …", emerald was cut off to see the warp pad activate and see pearl and amethyst. "STEVEN what did I told you about her, get away from here", pearl said as she summon her spear and same goes to amethyst so with her whip. "Wait it's ok, she is tired and doesn't remember about anything", Steven said as he protect emerald. "Well I only remember being called emerald and my knowledge about my gem", emerald said as she looked at Steven then at the other gems."I guess we have to garnet about this one", amethyst said as she unsummons her whip. Garnet later comes out of her room. "So you unbubble her and you helped her", garnet said as she examined emerald. Emerald didn't looked scared at garnet but more of a blank stare. "Please garnet let her stay and be part of us", Steven said as he looked at garnet. "...ok", garnet said with a shock from pearl. "Well if that means we get another friend it's ok", pearl said as she looked at emerald. "Allow us to introduce ourself I'm garnet, she is pearl,amethyst, and he is Steven and we are the crystal gems and we will offer you a place in our team and a place to live", garnet said with a friendly attitude.

"Please say yes emerald", Steven said with hopeness of excitement. "Well...ok it will be fun being with gems and I owe Steven since he was the one to rescue me from a place…. I don't remember", emerald said. "YAY we have another gem member", said Steven with happiness. "We should order pizza", Steven said getting a Phone and started dialing. "What is this pizza Steven is talking about", emerald said as she stood up and began to walk normally. "Well he is a half human and he need sources to function and one is to eat things that are good for him so he can function but he is also half gem so he can activate his powers too", pearl said in the form emerald thoughts were lost. "He basically needs food to live",amethyst said as she left the house. "The pizza is coming in 15 minutes guys. "So what is this pizza look like", emerald said in the confusing look. Steven looked at her with eyes of serious. "You have much to learn my apprentice", Steven said.

After 15 minutes of telling emerald everything about the earth now the pizza came. "here is one pepperoni pizza,that will be 5.32 please", the pizza guy said. "Ok here is 6 and keep the change", Steven said as he gave the money to the guy and shut the door. "So the money from that pizza will go to the store and to the government", emerald said as she sits in the couch. " yeah I think your right, anyways want some pizza", Steven said as he laid the pizza on the table. The smell captured emerald attention and to get the pizza smelled good. "Um sure why not, it's always good to try no things right", she said as she opens the box and grabs a slice. She slowly moves the piece to her move then takes a big bite and eats it. "So how does it taste", Steven ask to emerald. "It taste…...AMAZING", she said then She ate the pizza and then she grabbed some more. "Man you must love pizza now", Steven said as he finishes his 3rd one and last one.

"Man that was good….oh wait my stomach is making a wierd noise", emerald said as she feels her stomach making weird sounds. "Well after you eat you get this thing on your stomach then you have to release the excessive waste into the container in the bathroom and ...you know what I'll just show you", Steven said as he teaches her about the bathroom and how to deal with it. After some training and 15 minutes, emerald came out of the bathroom. "So how was it", Steven said as he prepared for bed.

"Well even if I have to….do that of I eat pizza or food. I won't mind it, it feels like I get reliefs of something but what are you doing now", emerald said as she looks at Steven getting ready for bed. "I'm getting ready to sleep. It's something people do when they get tired like when you got out but it takes us several hours til we wake up", Steven said as he went to his bed. "Oh ok maybe I can give it a try since I got nothing to do and I still feel weak. I'll sleep in the couch", emerald said as she lied on the couch And closed her eyes. "Goodnight emerald", said Steven as he drifted to sleep. "Goodnight steven", said emerald as she too feel sleepy and fell asleep (gems can actually sleep according to the the episode **CHILLE TID** where pearl actually sleeps )


	2. Chapter 2: same gem

**Ok First this fanfic takes place near the beginning of season 1. Also you guys wanted a ship I'm going to give it to you but my ship ok but there maybe some small ship's that won't last a bit….I don't know ok so let's get this going**

 **Chapter 2: the same**

 _It's been a month since emerald joined the team. She has learned about earth and the people about them. She has also became close the other gems and understood the rebelling against homeworld the gems teached about when She was curious. And now she was part of the family_

The warp pad activated and Emerald come out with a bubbled gem which she teleported back to the burning room. She saw Steven on the phone and she got curious. "Hey Steven who are you talking to", she said as she got close to steven. "It's my friend connie. She is talking about this school thing. I have no idea what is it, do you know", Steven said as he was lying upside down. "Well I don't know more things then you Steven but maybe pearl knows", she said as she looked around the room for pearl. After time pearl got to positioning the stuff for the school, pearl got confused too. "So how do start this school", pearl said. "Oh….dang it Steven why don't you say follow up question, who will teach little Steven now", Steven said as he laid back on chair.

"Teach you, Steven if only I would have known you wanted that", pearl said before she did a weird dance. "Hey Steven it's the mating call of the pearls", emerald said before She and he began giggling. "this gem powered mirror was left at the galaxy warp. It can show time back to the past and all", pearl said as the mirror came out of her head. "I must be important to gem culture", Steven said as he grabbed the mirror and made a face that made emerald chuckle. "It hasn't been turned on yet here, show us the galaxy warp...SHOW IS THE GALAXY WARP….I guess it must be finally broken. Well that is it for our school", pearl said as she back to the like of school supplies.

"Well broken or not it still looks pretty", emerald said as She looked at the mirror. Then Steven has had star shaped eyes . " so you could say. School's out for summer", Steven said as he was getting excitement. "Yes Steven there is many ways to say the same thing", pearl said before Steven left the house. "Hmmm the symmetric of this pile is bothering me", pearl said looking at the pile. "Well I'm going to see if there anything wrong in a place, bye", emerald said before going to the warp pad and leaving. After an hour emerald comes back with another gem bubbled and seeing the gems building something. "Hey what are you guys doing", emerald said with a questioning face. "I'm building a symmetric tower but amethyst don't stop messing it", pearl said with a frustrating look. "Oh well I'll be back, I'm getting me some fries", emerald said before leaving to go to the fry place. Once she was there she saw Steven with the mirror but Steven had a look of wanting to go to the bathroom.

"Hey Steven want to use the bathroom", emerald said as she giggle and ate her fries. "Um yes but can you hold the mirror until I get back", Steven said as he was about to explode. "Ok ok I'll hold it now go before you explode", emerald said before getting the mirror and watching Steven going to the store and to the bathroom. "Well you look nice broken or not broken", emerald said looking at the mirror like it's the beautiful mirror in the world. "It's amazing that you know a lot ….I don't know much about my past. I was trapped. Alone. And scared of knowing of I was alive or not….but that's ok at least you seen more then I have", emerald said trying to wipe some tears that were escaping her.

Suddenly the mirror activated. "I….get...you", the mirror said with past faces when Steven was holding it. "Woah you work, but what do you mean", emerald said said with a confused look. "Trapped….forever….can't..get ...out", the mirror said with pictures of people saying the words. "Well I…", emerald said before Steven came out. "Thanks for holding it and I see you met my beach summer fun buddy", Steven said before emerald handed the mirror back to steven. "Well it's almost night time. I guess we got to head home", emerald said eating her last fry. "Wait til the gems meet you", Steven said before the mirror responded "NOOOOO", the mirror said with the face of steven. "Don't worry they're a good audience", Steven said before leaving to the house. *what did that mirror mean by trapped..hmmm anyways I got to go back too*. Emerald left with Steven to the house.

Steven enter the house with excitement and then saw the gems with a tower looking thingy. "Hey Steven check these out", amethyst said as she threw a bear at the tower only to be pierced by the spear of pearl. "You don't get it. Symmetric means all sides are even", she said as she yanks the head of the bear and throws it at the pile of other things amethyst had thrown at the tower. "MC BEAR BEAR", Steven said with sadness but turn around about what he had to say. "anyways, I fixed the mirror", Steven said with happiness. "That's wonderful Steven", pearl said.

"You didn't tell it's like a person", Steven said as the gems looked shocked. "Yeah it was...like talking", emerald said. The other gems look at themselves as Steven made the mirror talk. "It shouldn't be able to do that, it should only be able to follow orders", pearl said as garnet goes to steven. Once garnet was near Steven, the mirror change to steven saying no. "Steven you have to give us the mirror", garnet said as amethyst said "yeah let's bubble it". "What don't you see it screaming for help", Steven said as he back to the door. "Steven it's a tool, it can't feel and do anything", garnet said as she reaches for the screaming mirror saying no.

"It wants to be with ME", Steven said as he slaps the glasses out of garnet. *...oh no, got to think of a way out*. "UM…..STEVEN GOT TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING OUTSIDE", emerald said as she quickly grabs Steven and goes outside then jump away. "That boy and gem…...is in BIG trouble", garnet said as she puts back her glasses and goes outside. "Gems spread out ", garnet said to the others As they jump in different directions. As they do that emerald lands on a place far from the house. "Ok I think we're safe", emerald said looking around. "Thanks, but you really Do believe me?", Steven said as she looked at emerald. "yeah. It talk to me when we were at the fry stop", emerald said as she stopped looking around. "What's wrong, I want to help you but what do I do", Steven said as he faces the mirror. "away from home…..let...me ...out", the mirror said projecting images of other people. "Then what do we have to do", emerald said as she looks at the mirror.

Then the mirror made a display of Steven getting the gem in the back out of the mirror. "Ok let's do this steven", emerald said as she and steven began to take the gem out. Then water from the ocean came and made a weird circle thing. Then they got it out making the mirror brake. The gem went to the side and a female body emerge from the gem with blue skin with a half dress of blue with a half diamond on the top and bottom. Looking at the late teenage years and with blue short hair. The gem laid in the floor until she looked back at the gem.

"Thank you", the gem said as she tried to walk with Steven helping her up. "Steven and I don't know your name", the gem said as she looked at emerald. "Its emerald", emerald said. "Im lapis,lapis lazuli. Are you really a crystal gem", Lapis said to both gems. The gems nod. "But you help me out", Lapis said with a confused look. "Becuase no one derserves being held...I know the feeling", emerald said looking away. "Hey, that makes us two gems", Lapis said as she puts a hand on her shoulder. "STEVEN", garnet said as the rest come with there weapon. "Wait guys..", Steven said to the gems before getting interupted by lapis.

"You three knew I was in there and you didn't do anything", Lapis said as she summoned a water arm. ", DID YOU EVEN WONDER WHO I USED TO BE", Lapis said as she landed the arm to garnet making the other gems pushed away. "Wait lapis what are you doing", Steven said looking at lapis. ",I'M LAPIS LAZULI AND YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE ANYMORE", Lapis said angrily. "They're not going to let us leave. "What", emerald said confused in what to do. "Emerald and Steven come with me", Lapis said as she opens a way from the ocean. "You mean home world….but they're bad", emerald said wanting to go with lapis but not for homeworld."...fine", Lapis said as she closed the way. Garnet gets out of the hand and smacks it out and making it's way to lapis. "Don't trust them Steven and emerald...goodbye", Lapis said as she makes a waves knocking garnet, emerald, Steven and making lapis disappear.

"Steven Are you ok?", pearl said as she went to steven. "Yeah I am. Was that another gem", Steven said with a questionable face. "...yes steven", pearl said as she hugged Steven. "Emerald are you ok", Steven said as he approach the gem who Was staring at the ocean. "Yeah just…..feeling not alone anymore", emerald said having one hand on her chest. "Steven, your grounded", garnet said with a mad attitude.

 **Here is chapter 2. There was a hint of the ship I am going to do. I may change it a bit to add drama :p . but after chapter 3, There is going to be more romance and drama ok see you in a few more days.**


	3. Chapter 3: free but alone gem

**Here we go with chapter 3. This may include a ship that I wanting to do for emerald and if you don't like it, I'm sorry but it's my fanfic. But if you want a ship to change I might be able to do it. But anyways let's continue it**

 **Chapter 3: free but alone**

 _Emerald and the gems had encounter another gem that was also trapped but was in a mirror and wasn't paid attention to no one until Steven and Emerald talked to her and freed her. She left the them by disappearing in the ocean And emerald feels something that she can't remember. And Steven is grounded. Now they're in the house discussing._

"Steven, I can't believe you disobey us", garnet said with a semi mad face. "Now we are going to bury you til you learned your lesson", amethyst said as she got a shovel. "Wait that's not How grounded works", Steven said as he freaks out from the shovel. "And you, emerald why would you do that", pearl said as she looked at Emerald who was on the couch, sitting, and pondering. "...Oh ...sorry it's just …..it felt like it was another me I was talking to. I'm sorry of I did it", emerald said going to the window and staring out. "Well….ok just don't do it again back reason ok", garnet said as She and amethyst went to there rooms. Steven said goodnight before He went to sleep.

Emerald went outside and sat on the porch looking at the beach before pearl sat aside of her. "What do you see in her emerald", pearl asked as She also looked at the shore. "She was lonely and trapped. I couldn't let that happen to know one since I was trapped too but I don't know why she would want to go back to homeworld", emerald said still looking at the beach. "Well gems don't know the beauty in things sometimes", pearl said as she looks at the small animals on the shore. "Yeah, and it's her choice to go where not mine. Thanks pearl for talking to me", Emerald said as she hugs pearl and goes inside to sleep. When She leaves pearl blushes but goes inside later and to her room.

"emerald Emerald EMERALD", Steven said to emerald to wake her up from her rest. "WHAT I AM. UP ", emerald said before jumping up from the couch. "Sorry just saying if you want some breakfast", Steven said as he pointed to the countertop that was two plates of scrambled eggs and sausage. "Oh...yeah of course", emerald said as she grabs a plate and eats on the table. "Emerald why do you sleep and eat when you can get energy from your gem", Steven said as he begins to eats. "I know but I love What humans do. Eat, sleep, and playing even if there are cons", emerald said as she finishes her breakfast. "Oh ok at least you don't eat anything that isn't food", as He finishes his breakfast too. "Well let me wash dishes since you make me breakfast", Emerald said as she gets the dishes and starts washing them. "Thanks but I didn't do it. Pearl did it for you and me", Steven said as he lied back on the couch. " pearl did it. That nice", emerald said as she finishes washing.

The warp pad activated and the three gems appeared and they seemed to be talking to lapis. "I had no idea that gem in that mirror could be so powerful", pearl said as she and the gems leaned on the counter top. Then greg come from outside and open the door. "Hey, you guys better take a like at this", greg said. The gems went outside to where the people were and saw the the entire ocean was gone. "Hey it's those magic ladies. Where did the ocean go, nobody wants to take a vacation to….desert city. As major I demand that you..", the mayor said before garnet smash his megaphone. "It was the lapis lazuli", garnet said before pearl showed a hologram of her. Emerald looked at the hologram and felt something in her but then looked at Steven they both knew what to do.

When they were back in the house Emerald and Steven were packing. "Steven, emerald what are you doing", pearl said with a confused look. "It was our fault that lapis escape, so we're going to fix", Steven said before putting his cheeseburger backpack on him. "I'm coming too, plus I feel weird around everyone without you", connie said. "Me too", greg said. And as lion came and put a paw on his head. "We're coming obvious", pearl said. "Your ungrounded by the way" garnet said before everyone got ready to set out. The gems went into the car and Emerald, connie, and Steven rides the lion. They set out and went to to find lapis. They slowed down once it was getting darker.

"I don't get it, gems shouldn't fight each other", Steven said as He was riding lion. "we're always fighting gems actually", pearl said as she drove the van. "What", Steven said with a shocking feeling. "All those monster used to be just like us, fight pearl", amethyst as she busted in. "Yes but they became too corrupted and broken. We have to protect them, contain them. Is all we can do for now. "Yeah but she is different and ..acts different", emerald said as she looks down. *she feels different in me them any other* they made it to a water tower where they stopped. "GO AWAY", Lapis said but they couldn't see her. "She sensed us", garnet said as she gather around with the gems. "GO AWAY BEFORE I MAKE YOU", lapis said as her head made out of water came out of the tower.

"But I thought we were beach summer fun buddies", Steven said as he got close. Then a water image of Steven saying no appeared. "YOUR ONE OF THEM, ONE OF THE CRYSTAL LEAVE ME ALONE", Lapis said before her head went back to the tower. "no lapis, we're not leaving until you give us back our ocean", Steven said hitting the ocean before he got pick up by a water Steven. "I SAID, LEAVE ME ALONE", water Steven said before launching Steven to the sand and making gem water coming from the tower. "Steven stay back, we'll handle this", pearl said before the gems summon their weapons. But the water gems copied them. "Gems don't let her separate..", garnet said before being punch and launch. While the gems and the others we're busy, a water lapis come out and went to emerald. "Come here, I have to show you something", the water lapis said lending a hand. Emerald grabs the hand and water lapis takes her to the tower and a hand brings her to the top of the tower where she meant lapis.

"Lapis what are you doing", Emerald said as she looked around and saw she was in space. "I'm trying to just use the water here to go back to homeworld", Lapis said as she looked at the distance. "Emerald why are you with them", lapis said as she looked down. "Because they freed me from a terrible place homeworld made and trapped me there. They told me the beauty of this world that amazed me but why are you with the people who want to destroy things", emerald said as she looked at lapis. Lapis suddenly stops to the floor crying and Emerald goes and help her. "I don't want to be the bad guys…..I just want to live in peace...and that peace is home ...I want to go home emerald no matter what they do I just want to go home", Lapis said as she continued to cry.

"Lapis ...I'm sorry is I made you feel this way but….I get it, you were lonely, trapped, and afraid. But it doesn't mean you're the only one. I was trapped by them. I may not remember what happen before but I know that it made me what game I am today and everyone should be happy they're here. And even if you want to go. It's your choice not mine", Emerald said as she wipes off lapis tears and hugs her. "Thank you emerald", Lapis said as she was about to set her head on her chest til she notice something and stood up. " Steven defeated my guardians", lapis said as she did something with her hand and Steven arose from the water. "What are you doing here Steven", Lapis said as she looks at Steven.

"What are you doing with the water. This is insane", Steven said as she saw lapis go to a edge and Steven went to her. "I just want to go home", Lapis said trying not to cry again. "I know how important home can be. And that's why I'm here, because the ocean is a important to my home", Steven said. "I'm just using the ocean because my gem is crack, if I can just stretch it far enough…..This is never going to work", Lapis said as she closed her eyes. Steven looks at the crack gem. "Wait I can fix your gem. I have healing powers", a Steven said. "Wait you have healing powers", Lapis said shockingly. "I know right", Steven said with excitement. "Ok what do I", lapis said as she turns around for steven. "Oh..um this may be a little weird", Steven said as he licked his hand and rubbed it on lapis gem.

Lapis shudders, then suddenly her gem glows and it's fixed which made two water wings appear from her gem. Lapis looks back at steven. "Thank you steven", Lapis said as she appears to not have mirror eyes but blue eyes. "No prob bob", Steven said as he sat back. "Its lapis", Lapis said before she turns to emerald and walks to her. "Thank you for talking and listening to me emerald. Goodbye", Lapis said as she kisses emerald cheek and flys off. Suddenly the water tower starts coming apart and blocks of water starts going down. The lion comes and takes Emerald and Steven out of there and on to the surface.

The gems made it back to shore due to having Steven putting his rose bubble to protect the van and everyone else. Everyone started laughing til the van starts falling apart. "Well you what you say about the hotdogs and pork chops", pearl said to greg who was speechless. Then the people from the city comes and congratulates the gems. Emerald just watches the sea again as it goes. *thank you lapis for listening to me too I hope we meet again*, Emerald thought as she felt something in her that she doesn't know What it is.

"So lapis made it off planet", garnet said mostly looking at pearl. "What does that mean for us",pearl said with a worrying tone. "We wait and see", garnet says. Then Steven and emerald look at the sky "see you lapis ….wherever you are", both saying as they looked at the sky….and Then smiling.

 **Here was my chapter 3. Now I will be doing more episode relating chapters but I don't know if you want ships other than emerald in this fanfic. But if you want someone else just say and I may do it. Because this fanfic is about emerald and how she impacts the gems and people. Next one will be in a few days so bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: a in love gem and in a fusion

**So here is another chapter of emerald and the crystal gem. I think after this chapter I'm going to make some random chapters that's not in the real show but in the middle of each ok. Since there was no request then there is just my ship's so here we go with mine.**

 **CHAPTER 4: a gem in love and in a fusion**

 _After emerald and the gems encounter lapis and Emerald and lapis getting to know each other more, emerald now feels something in her everytime she thinks of her. But now she is home and Emerald feels something more in her that makes her sad._

"Wow, the water constructs really did a number on your van", pearl said as she examined Greg's broken van. "Give it up pearl, that thing will be busted forever", amethyst as she sat against the side of a wall of the car wash. "I completely disagree, it's just a some machinery. I sure i can figure this out before you know it", pearl said as she went back from looking at amethyst to the van. "Hey has anyone seen emerald I thought she'll be here", Steven said as he come with his dad. at the temple outside. Emerald was on the porch thinking about lapis. *why to I think of her differently than others. Why do I feel like there is something is in me", emerald said before she sees the others with Greg.

"Hey emerald why are you here alone", Steven said as he approaches and hugs emerald. "Sorry I was just thinking of things. But why are you here Greg", emerald said with a confused face. "Oh, my dad was hurt so he is staying here til he gets better. So can he use the couch", Steven ask with the eyes no one can refuse. "Sure Steven I would….of I had a place to sleep too", emerald said with a curious face. "Oh yeah. You can use the attic but there is no bed. But there is an extra bed in my storage place", Greg said.

"why don't you get one in my room ", amethyst who came and laid on one of the law chair. "No offense but I may get lost in there. And also probably all the couches are destroyed, dirty, or infested", emerald said as she chuckle a bit. "on then follow me and Steven ….to the storage unit", Greg said before pointed to where the storage might be. After 3 hours of walking, they made it to the storage. "On Steven go in it and see if there is the couch", Greg said as he gear Steven to go in the storage. As Steven want in, Greg saw emerald looking at the sky with a sad face. "Hey what's seems to be the trouble emerald I may be able to help you", Greg said as he turned his sort of wagon wheel chair to emerald.

"It's just. After seeing, talking, and made a understanding to lapis I felt like I should be with her….and something that was in me felt different. But now that she left I felt sad. I don't know what's going on", emerald said as she looked at Greg then at the sky again. "There's nothing wrong with you…..you're just ...IN LOVE", Graf said before it shock emerald. "IN LOVE ...BUT HOW", emerald said as she pulled back her hair. "you see love can't be explained but can be seen….like you feel like you know her and how she feels, understand her and that's heat you describe it. You can't deny it", Greg said to emerald as she calmed down. "So all this time….I love lapis lazily", emerald said as she place a hand on her chest.

"Yes but what you're feeling right now it's sadness that she's gone and not with you anymore", Greg said as he looks at emerald who was about to cry. "Hey cheer up. I sure you'll get to see her again and once she is her. You can tell he about what you feel ok emerald", Greg said as he puts a hand on emeralds shoulder. "Thanks Greg. And you're right….maybe I can distract myself from that by just hanging around the gems for some days", she looks at Greg and then at the sky *plus I bet. She is happy where she is*.

"guys, I found the bed ", Steven called out from the storage room. they Went back to the house with the couch that was about a 3 hour walk and they place it on the attic. "Ok there she goes and here is a lamp, just incase you need light", Greg said as he set up the bed which was nice and big. He also gave the lamp to emerald which she plug it in and gets ready for bed.

"Thanks Greg And Steven", emerald said as she hugs the guys. They ment down the pull up stairs but she left it open. She got ready for bed and Went under the covers, she turned out the lights and stared at the black roof. *ok emerald. You love a gem, that's ok. I'll just spend some times with the gems to forget. Good idea emerald, there is no way that plan won't work. But now let me rest* and as she finished her thoughts she closed her eyes to sleep. But before that she had to cover her ears due to Greg snoring loud. But then she went to sleep by putting on some ear plugs.

~emerald was on the shore sitting on a lawn chair. Emerald was going to the ocean til she sees lapis flying to her. "LAPIS IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU", emerald said as she hugs her when she landed. "Its nice to sea you too", lapis said as they began to to hugs some more. "So what are you...sgh", suddenly lapis was struck by a yellow sword. "NO LAPIS", emerald kept holding her as they fell. "Lapis...don't go ", emerald as she started to cry. "In sorry I couldn't protect you", lapis said as she got poofed. "Protect me from me from what", emerald said before the whole place was over shaded by a figure with a yellow outline. "You don't remember but you will soon ", then the figure slash emerald~

"AHH NO",emerald said as she called from the bed. "Argh just a nightmare…...just need some breakfast to get it off", emerald said as she got up and fixed the bed. She went down the attic and to the kitchen to see Steven and his dad making pancakes. "Oh get emerald, wants some pancakes", Steven was making pancakes as he said it. "Yeah sure anything to take last night's dream off" she went to one of the seats and sat waiting for a plate.

*calm down emerald, it was just a dream. You'll forget about it when you hang out with one of the gems. Now which gem should I choose today* emerald thought as she received the pancakes and starts eating it. Then the door to open as pearl walked out and looking around. "what are you doing pearl", Steven said as he kept eating. "The others gems are on a mission and I have nothing to do",. *oh that was easy*, emerald thought as she finished her pancakes.

"Hey pearl...I was thinking if you can train me. Since it's been a long time, I do need to learn to fight well", she said as she went to wash the plate. "Oh...ok..yeah I can do that!", pearl said with a slight of excitement Went through her face and voice. "Ok let me wash this first". Once she finished washing she went to the warp pad and they appeared in some sort of arena. "oooo what is this nice and broken arena", she look around to see it's pretty but also destroyed. "this place was one of the arenas to battle for the first wars that time place here", pearl said as she began to take out her spear.

" Now lets see your weapon", pearl said as she looked at emerald."how do I do that", emerald said with a curious face. "oh you haven't summon your weapon. Ok, just focus your energy to your gem then you will be able to summon your weapon. Emerald close her eyes and she focus her energy at her gem then her gem glow and she felt something going out. She grabs and it goes out, she opens her eyes. She was holding a battle axe with the axes larger than her head.

"Woah a battle axe….COOL", emerald said before she shook it Once and the blade Went to a orange color. "What is that orange thing on the edge", emerald said as she examine that axe. "Emerald that is a radiant heat sides. Those are use to cut things more easy with the help of heat and have a chance to burn things but slightly", emerald said as she showed a hologram of the axes. "Cool, now should we train to fight", emerald said wielding the axe. The lesson time almost all day but she was a level of an expert. "Thanks pearl for training me and finding out of some new abilities", emerald said as she kept moving it.

"Your welcome. If you need anything just….", pearl said before she was disturb by the ground shaking. "What's going on ", emerald said before making her battle axe disappear. "There might be a corrupted gem here", pearl said as she summon her spear. Suddenly a big gem with a shape of a dinosaur with wings appear. "This guy is bigger than any other gem I fought", emerald said as she summon two battle axe, making them turn orange too. " to the warp pad. NOW", pearl said as they Went to the pad only to find out that the monster jumped forward, landing and crushing the warp pad.

"Quick, get to the colosseum room", pearl said as they Went to one of the rooms. "To beat that gem….we need to be BIGGER….we need to fuse", suddenly emerald got shocked. "I don't know if I can do it", emerald said looking down. "Look emerald there is one way to do it but to do this trust me and dance with me", pearl said as she got to position and make her gem glow. "Your right pearl. Thanks for helping me", emerald said as she hugs pearl and makes her gem glow. "Thank you pearl so much", emerald said before she, one minute was feeling pearl and then one minute feeling nothing.

"Agh why do I..emerald calm down….we fused", the new fusion stood up with the four arms and looked around with it's four eyes. It had a the shirt of pearls but it had outline sleeves with a cyan color, and had a lime green pants and had emerald shoes looking like cyan, her hair was brown and was shorter than emerald but longer than pearls. And it had a large star on the front and it connects to some points of a star in the back. The fusion was less muscular than sardonyx but muscular then opal. *now….let's extinct this creature", the gem said as it crash through the wall and Went to the center. The figure that was bigger than opal but about smaller the sardonyx. It looks at the gem which looks a bit smaller than the fusion. The dino gem started roaring at the fusion. "Ok now let's fight", the fusion then grab the spear of pearl. Then grabs the battle axe. Then they make the weapons glow and collide them making it a trident. She then made three energy balls from each tip and fires at the gem, it causes great damage to it.

The creature charges at the fusion then pushes to a pillar. It tried to bite it but the fusion put the handle of the trident on it's pretty mouth but with the other two hands, it forms another trident and stabs the creature. "Looks like the creature just went extinct", the fusion said before it stab it further and making it poof. The fusion grab the gem and bubble it. "That felt...awesome", the fusion then made it teleported to the temple. "WAIT how do we get out", suddenly the fusion split and the two gems appear and emerald suddenly looked at itself and notice she had a dark green star shaped logo on it's back with the emerald in the middle.

"Woah. I have a new look but only on the back", emerald said as she looks at pearl. "Pearl are you ok", emerald said as she got close to her. She stood up Ok with nothing in her. "In ok….but how do we get out of her, the pad is destroyed", pearl said as she looked at the broken warp pad. "So where is this thing on top of", emerald said as she goes at the edge to see nothing but sky and clouds. "So how will we go back home", emerald went to pearl.

"I don't know maybe never...it's hopeless. " ….no we will get back home...now Pearl trust me now", emerald says as she lends a hand. Pearl grabs her hand the dance til they formed the fusion again. She looks down at the sky, she takes a step back then goes forward and jumps off the building. She then lands in the ocean where she swims up and looks around. "Hmmm maybe it's this direction I hope", the fusion said as she began going the way.

Steven was at the porch sitting alone til garnet showed up. "Hey Steven are you ok". "Yeah I'm fine but I'm worried about pearl and emerald, they been gone for 3 days", Steven said as he puts his hand on his chin. "Don't sorry Steven I'm sure they're coming back before you know it". Suddenly they feel steady vibrations and they see a very tall person coming from the ocean. They made it to the shore til it fell down and unfused and emerald and pearl lying on the ground. Steven ran to them and gave them a hug making it painful for them for being fused for three days. "Argh my back", pearl said as also did emerald said. "Can someone get me to my room….I don't want to move". "I dont think I can get up". After they explained the rest about what happen in the last days. Pearl went to her room to rest, and Greg and Steven helped emerald to her bed. She was on her bed thinking. *well these days were something but I haven't thought about lapis, well that's one gem so I guess the next is amethyst ….but after some days, I still feel very sore from that fusion….but that felt great*

 **This was a long fanfic to write but was a fun one to write. Sorry if there were fusions not announced at that time but you know the fusions. I didn't know what to call the fusion so I hope you guys tell me so I can use it pls. Next one will be in a few days**


	5. Chapter 5: A family gem

**Here is my fifth chapter of the adventure of emeralds with the crystal gems. Sorry for being offline but my service was canceled but now I'm back. And this fanfic may not be long or I'll add garnet story, let's just see as you read. So let's do this. This one is in after space race.**

 **Chapter 5: a family gem**

 _After a week of the fusion between pearl and emerald, emerald gathered all her energy back. Pearl and emerald talk and they became cool and close as family. Now she will take a day with amethyst and hopes it turns better than the other._

Emerald wakes up at her new room, the attic. She woke up in her bed. * ok emerald, now that my body doesn't ache anymore. I can go to hang out with the second gem, amethyst…..let's see if I can move now. Emerald went out of the bed and move around to see if she doesn't have any other part hurting. She went to the kitchen where Steven was washing his dish. "Aw man, did I miss breakfast". "Yeah sorry emerald but I save you some burritos from yesterday's breakfast", Steven said as he finished washing his dish.

"...well..at least that something", emerald said as she got some burritos and starts cooking them in the microwave. "Hey Steven have you seen amethyst today", emerald said as she began eating the cooked burritos. "Yeah. Right here", amethyst said as she got out of her gem door and going to emerald and eating one of her burritos. "YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT", emerald said as she got up and pointed at amethyst with an accent from a movie they watch, something about a wizard. "THEN WE SHALL HAVE WRESTLING FIGHT", amethyst said as she did the same with the same accent. "OOOOOOO THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME", Steven said with eyes of stars.

After some hours there was already a ring in the beach and emerald was at one corner with Steven and connie. And amethyst with garnet and pearl. "In this fight we have the the fight for justice of the burrito lost in the morning", Greg said as he was a announcer. "In this corner is emerald and the other is amethyst. LETS GET READY TO RUMMMBBBLLLEEEEEEEEE", Greg said as he ringed the bell and the fight began. The first hours amethyst was dominating but then slips and the tables turn when emerald has the lead. Then at the current moment amethyst made an upper cut and emerald was out but quickly got saved by the bell.

"Round 38 begins now", Greg said as he ranged the bell. *that was my burrito and NOBODY TAKES IT FROM ME* then her hands starts getting hot and gets on fire and with that she delivers a KO blow to amethyst that sends her flying across the beach. Emerald runs to her to see if she was not hurt. "Amethyst are you ok", "that...was...AWESOME good job emerald. Maybe we can wrestling another time", amethyst said as she got up and high gives emerald.

"Thanks ….and I found a new power, FIRE HANDS", emerald said as she makes her hands on fire and shoots a fireball at the sans making it turn to glass. "COOOOOL", both said before laughing. At night after everyone was at homes and at the temple, emerald was outside practicing with her new fire power. *ok final time* emerald said as she shook her hands once and her fire return at her arms. *cool. Now let's turn them off* then she shook them again and they turn off. *hmmm Maybe I can try with my legs now*

she concentrated in her legs and then her legs was on fire.* AWESOME...wait Can I fly* she then made a lot of fire come out of her feet and the began to be lift off the ground. *ok then let's use a lot of power* . she then release fire off her and she began to fly. *now let's go on a fly test* she began going up and down Then going around the temple. *lets use my fireballs too* she Then stopped and made her hands go on fire and made giant fireball and threw it at the ocean.

*nice. But how about rapid fire* she then put together her arms and a lot of little fireballs came out and Went to the ocean. *well that was fun but I think it's time to hit the hay*. She landed on front of the porch and turned off her fire and Went to her bed. *ok tomorrow you're going to hang with garnet tomorrow. Ok emerald, goodnight", she says as she got tired and fell asleep.

Emerald woke up at the sound of the warp pad activating. She looks at a window and saw that it was turning day. "...it's not morning ….maybe I can make pancakes today for me and Steven". She went down stairs and starts getting the pancake materials. *I seen Steven make them so I'm sure I can get this Right too* emerald said as she began to mix the ingredients.

After one and half of hour, she finally made pancakes. "Finally that took forever", emerald said before Steven got up. She looks at steven with excitement. "Hey Steven I MADE PANCAKES", emerald said as she hands a plate with pancakes to steven. Steven takes a bite of the pancake. "These pancakes...TASTE GOOD", Steven said before continuing eating pancakes.

"Thanks steven", emerald got a plate and starts eating too. The door to garnet open where garnet went out and to the kitchen. "Emerald I need you on a mission". "What but I'm having breakfast". "Well hurry we need to take down a large gem spotted in the battlefield". "Ok then I'll just have these to amethyst", emerald said as she finished her plate and put her dish in the sink. "Alright lets go", emerald said as she went to the warp pad waiting for garnet. "Steven tell the others we'll be back later", garnet said as she went to the warp pad, she activated it and they left.

They appear in a pad at the battlefield took place. "So what's the info about the gem", emerald said as she looked around. "it has the shape of a big scorpion but don't get stung, it's sting could cause nausea and hallucinations, it can dig and also shoot through it's claw things", garnet said as she summon her gauntlet and started walking. Emerald summoned her axes and started following garnet.

"So why do you ask me to come and not the others", emerald said as she looked around. "I need you for air dominance". "Wait how do you know I can fly. Did you stalk me", emerald said as she got curious. "You were yelling and I heard noises coming around the place...and I heard you say I can fly", she said as she turned around. "Oh hehe well yeah I got firepower", emerald said as made her legs on fire and began to fly. "Stay low emerald we need to surprise to gain control". "Oh...yeah sorry", emerald said as she landed and turned off her fire.

After an hour of walking and searching, they saw no scorpion. They went back to the warp and emerald was thinking of lapis a bit. "I see that are keeping on thinking of lapis". Garnet said before emerald was shock. "What ...HOW you know". "...it's obvious...but you shouldn't deny it….or leave it", garnet said before she turned to emerald. "You should be afraid or turned from what you love and you know it. You understand her, believe in her, and you love her. You should join it not fight it ok", garnet said as she grabs emerald hands and put it on emeralds chest. "...your right garnet but what do I do now. She left", emerald said as she looked at garnet.

"You should duck". "Duck what do you mean". "DUCK", garnet said as she tackled her as the scorpion appear and sung her claw at them but missed. "EMERALD take the high sky and distract her". Emerald began to fly off and began to shoot rapid fireballs at the scorpion which kept it busy. Garnet punch it but wasn't enough, the scorpion want to garnet and flung her across a field. Emerald tackled it to the ground. the scorpion got up and tackled emerald with its stinger and stung her.

"Ouch ...ok you asked for it", emerald summon her axe and sliced it's stinger. She got up and and made a sword beam (it might not be swords but it's still the same :p ) it hit the scorpion and was badly damage. Emerald went to it and garnet came back the other side. Both hit hard the scorpion and it was poofed. Emerald got the gem and bubbled it. She went it back to the temple. "Nice, and don't worry at least you still have memories", garnet said as she pat emerald and the back. They went to the warp pad and made it home.

Suddenly as they returned Emerald felt bad in her body and then her gem. "Um..garnet...I need..to", emerald said as she faints. "Emerald", garnet said as she grabs the gem. Steven and the other gems arrive and open the door, only to be shocked by what they see. "EMERALD", Steven said as he goes to the faint gem. "She was stung by the scorpion gem. She'll be ok, I'll just take the venom out and she'll be ok in a day. But the venom will cause her to act strange and hallucinate. We will need to supervise her to insure she don't do anything bad". "don't worry emerald, you'll be better soon", Steven said as he hugs emerald before garnet takes her to her room. "Steven it's getting dark, you should sleep now, and I'll take first shift of guarding emerald", pearl said as she leads Steven to his bed and goes to emeralds room. The other gems go to their rooms. Steven falls asleep instantly. pearl sits in the corner of emerald room and prepares for the night shift.

 **What will happen in the next chapter. What will be the hallucination that emerald will face. Sorry if these was release longer. I had no service for some days. But next one will be out in a few days.**


	6. Chapter 6: A better gem

**Here again is another chapter of the series emerald with the gems. Last time Emerald tried to forget the love for lapis but garnet made her to never deny love and so she won't. But suddenly she got stung and now we will see what will happen.**

 **Chapter 6: a better gem**

Pearl sat in the corner and looked at emerald sleep. "Just like Steven". *why does she act like a human. She has everything in her gem…..hmmm*. Pearl didn't notice but emerald breaths became heavier and her arms started to grip the edges of the bed. *if you can only know that ….I'm starting to like you*. Suddenly emerald starts to shake. Pearl goes near emerald and starts to worry. Emerald shakes even more. *Oh no I need to tell the others, but I can't leave her….what's going on with her gem*.

She turns emerald in the back and sees the venom going into the gem and it's changing the gem colors. *OH NO. THIS IS BAD. I'LL BE RIGHT BACK EMERALD, DON'T MOVE*. Pearl goes out of the room and leaves. Suddenly emerald opens her dark pupiless eyes. She gets up and then two arms grow from her body. Her teeth starts to form to sharp teeth. The gem starts to glows and stops to make the emerald look red. The gem looks around and goes crashes through the window and leaves the place. The crash wakes up Steven and he goes to emerald bedroom.

"Emerald are you ok". He looks around and sees a hole on the wall, the gems arrived and sees the mess. "guys emerald escape", Steven hugged garnet for safety. "It's ok she is just infected by the poison, her gem is also infected and we better cure her fast before the poison breaks her", garnet said as she adjust her glasses. "Should we split", pearl said to garnet. "no. The poison affects the strength of the gem so she might be stronger, we need to attack by group for more dominance". They went outside to see emerald crawling on the mountain. The gem see them and falls and lands on the beach holding two battle axes and having fire on the other two hands.

"Careful with her powers", garnet said as They summon their weapons. Amethyst said as she jumps towards emerald as garnet launched her gauntlets to emerald. But Emerald knocks the gauntlets to amythyst where she got hit and and crashes. Pearl starts to shoot her energy spheres but Emerald blocks them with her fireballs, she shoots a massive fireball at Pearl which sends her across the beach. Garnet tackles emerald and summons her gauntlets and tried to attack but was blocked by emeralds axes, then garnet was kicked and launched by emerald. Amethyst comes as a sphere ball but emerald stops her and throws her at the ocean.

"Emerald listen to me. You got to be in control don't let the poison get to you", Steven said as he got close to emerald. Emerald stops and looks at her but then makes fireballs appear from her hands and aims at steven. Garner gets up half damaged, "emerald what would you do if lapis was here". "Lapis". Emerald said as she stopped and starts to hugs herself to protect the other from being attack. "Guys….y-you better h-hurry before i l-lose control". Amethyst throws her whip and it wraps around emerald, pearl tackles emerald and so does garnet to keep her locked.

"Steven do it now", garnet said to steven as she grab hold to emerald. Suddenly emerald eyes starts to glow and shoots a beam at steven but steven summoned his shield and block it. "Um….can someone also cover her eyes", Steven said as garnet covers Emerald eyes with her gauntlets. Steven rans up to emerald, licks his hand and rubs it on emerald gem. Suddenly all the poison veins disappeared. She stops moving and the gems let go. "Um….did we just killed her". Pearl said as she poked emerald with her spear. "Hey quit it, she just needs rest, she's been through a lot". "Pearl take her to her room and watch her. Amethyst come with me to rose's place to get a bottle of her tears. And steven, go to bed and sleep". Amethyst left her whip around her. Pearl carry her to her room while steven went back to sleep and garnet and amethyst went to get tears from rose's place.

In the morning the Sun shined at the Windows and directly at emerald face which made her mad. "...HEY…..WHO TURNED ON THE LIGHTS", she got her pillow but couldn't because she felt something wrap around she ignore it and just faced downward on the bed. "Can someone shut the windows", emerald said before pearl got to the Windows and pulled down the curtains. "You know that you could ask nicely". Emerald head pop up and was jump by pearl. "What are you doing here". "You went crazy last night and we had to keep you locked and I had to watch you". Pearl went to take away the whip and Emerald stood up and looked at pearl.

"Wait you were watching me sleep all night". Pearl started blushing. "Uhh….Yeah….but just for safety". "Oh...ok. But ….can you guys let me go now". Emerald sit up where pearl came and unraveled the whip. "Thanks pearl. But did I do Really bad things while I was….poison". "No, you did minor damage to the beach outside". "Well now that I'm ok let an have some breakfast". Emerald went downstairs where he saw steven making waffles, her favorite food for breakfast. After that steven hands her a hot plate of waffles. She grabs it but let's go because of the heat.

"Nooooo" she closed her eyes but then didn't hear a sound of a plate being broken. She opens her eyes to see the plate being held by her hands….her other hands. "What the" emerald looked at the new 2 arms. She still felt the heat so she set the plate to the counter. "What, ….how,...why". "Oh when you were poison, you had these powers, I guess you have them now", steven said as he looked at the new arms. Emerald then makes the arms retreat to her body. "That's weird…..but cool", she kept doing the same thing until pearl said to stop. "I guess someone is the fun killer". "No I'm just getting sick from seeing that". "So what else did I get". "Well ...oh you had these lasers that shoot from your eyes", steven said as he continue eating. Emerald concentrated and made her eyes glow green then looked at the window and a green laser shot out of her eyes and it went hot and went through the Windows. "Oops hehe I guess I got more training to do with these new powers".

 _Long time later_

It's been a Long time since emerald found out about her new powers and been training to use them better. She and the crystal gems got the message of lapis about someone knowing them. Emerald still having the feelings of lapis didn't ever change. One day emerald, steven, and greg were at the boardwalk going to the fry shop. "Give me the..oh Thanks" steven said before he got some fry bits. "I saw you guys coming". "Can you

Give me some median fries", the fryman kid have some median fries to emerald and they left to the house. "As I was saying, peridot is shooting giant robots from space. And when you squish them. They explode into goo".

"It was funny as first...but it became annoying". Suddenly there was a pound sound and tremble that made the glass

Shatter from the places. Emerald looked around to see if anyone was damaged. "Steven are you ok", greg said as he helped steven up. "Is that … A hand?" he looked at the sky and saw a giant green hand that was pointing at the house. "the light cannons should be ready". Pearl said as she faced garnet. "Guys did you see that thing in the sky". " It's a ship, we have to assume its peridot.". "Lapis told us she'll be coming, with advanced weapons and reinforcements". Emerald looked at the ship with a worried face.

"...Lapis". "Ready the light cannons". Amethyst went to move the one light cannon to position. "Steven, light them up". "if every porkchop was perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs". The cannons light up and shot lights up to the ship. The ship made a stop sign and stopped the cannons. "No effect". "What now", greg said. "We're going to have to take them head on". "I better make a call, time for some political favors",steven said as he began to call to the mayor. "Hold up I'm going to try". Emerald starts to fly in top of the temple and and stops and summons her other 2 arms. They makes her arms on fire and shoots 4 fireballs at the ship. No effect. "Argh how about this". Emerald puts her hands together and shoots rapid fireballs at the ship. Tiny effect. "Ok ..let's turn up the heat". Emerald makes a giant fireball, the size of her body and shoots it at the ship. The ship makes a ball form and the fireball hits it. Little effect. "ARGH NOW TAKE THIS". Emerald concentrated and spin while making herself a giant fireball and launches herself to the ship. "EMERALD NO", pearl said as Emerald continued to reach to the ship. The ship make a pre flick form and as she was about to make it, the ship flick her. She was flick across the town and into the the fields. "EMERALD", the crew said as they looked at the cloud of impact that appeared. "it's too late we need to help the other evacuate.

Emerald wakes up and feels great pain in her stomach. "Argh...where am I". She looks around and starts to get up. She looks in the sky and sees it's dark with a hint of green. "How long a as I out….THE SHIP", she became to fly but the pain starts to grow. "Argh...ok...let's just take it easy then", She vegans to fly but slowly to not increase the pain. She looks to see the town but really fat away and see the hand getting close. "...I don't think I can make it with My pain". Suddenly she hears a car crash and floats towards the sound, she sees steven and his dad, she lands near and starts walking towards them. "Steven!". Steven turns around to see emerald with one has waving and another covering her stomach. "EMERALD, what happen to you". "Just some pain but what are you doing here". "I need to go back to the temple, want to come with lion. You don't look like you can make it", steven had a worried face but emerald made sure it was turned around. "Sure and don't worry I still strong" emerald said as She messes steven hair and began to get on lion. As they rode lion steven makes a call to Connie. *I hope the others are ok*. Then the lion made a portal and jump to it, lion appeared a portal near the temple and lion stopped. Emerald and steven looked to see opal. The fusion of amethyst and pearl shooting arrows at the ship's and Making zero dents. Steven and emerald got off lion and went to the other. The ship was getting nearer and Making the ground shake. "At least steven is safe", garnet said before steven yelled out, "hey guys". Opal split up and made. "You came back". "What are doing, get out of here", pearl said to steven. The ship became closer. "It's too late. Just get behind us". Steven went behind while emerald went to the front summoning her axes, making them heated at the edges. She got her eyes ready to shoot but didn't summon her other hands. The ship came close til it stop and made a open hand that the tips landed on the shore. *I hope I'm ready for this". Emerald said As She held her axes tight as a ball came out and went to the index finger. The finger went down to reveal 2 gems. But emerald didn't expected to see the 3rd one.

 **Yeah I'm a jerk to leave it at this. But you already know who that person is. Um I don't know if you want me to add more gems than the originals but I'll still keep to the original script. Anyways sorry for posting these late I was busy at youtube :p. So next one will be here in less than a week**


	7. Chapter 7: a gem in trouble

**here is the chapter guys. Sorry for the hold up. I think I'm started to lose my grip lol. Anyways let's get this fanfic one it's way. Also i am putting other gems But they will be not involving the other gems except for emerald.**

 **CHAPTER 7: A gem in trouble**

2 gems come closer to the edge of the finger. "That's them alright. They're the ones that keep breaking my things" said the green gem with a triangle shaped hair. Another came up, bigger than garnet and had long white hair. "This is it!". "JASPER. they keep messing with my stuff". "ugh…..looks like another waste of my time", jasper said as she got close. "Come here" jasper said as she grabs a gem behind her. Then out of surprise, emerald saw lapis. "This is there base?". "...yes", lapis said looking the other way. "You need to leave immediately". "Yeah step off". "This is not a gem controlled planet". "and leave us alone", emerald said making lapis eyes widen. The 3 gems came down the ship and landed on the sand.

"Have anyone seen rose quartz. Aw what shame. I hope I meet her. I was looking forward of beating her to the ground". *well she seems like a nice person*. "But this is what is left of her army. Some lost, defective pearl. A puny overcooked runt. This shameless display. ...an emerald… Fascinating. But what is that". Jasper pointed at steven as The gems hold their weapons for preparation to battle. "It cakes itself the steven". "It's just a human. He's not one of them". I know what a human is. You don't need me for this. Just blast them with the ship". "Ugh fine", peridot said as she got her screen and started to activate the ship to form a pointing form. A energy ball started to form. "Steven get out of here". "No". "I don't let you risk your life". "But This is my home. And you're all my family". "Firing". "I'm….I'M A. CRYSTAL GEM TOO.

he jumps in front as the laser hits him. A cloud as made but with a sound of a bang. Harper looks back to see steven holding up a big shield. "That shield. That symbol". Steven makes the shield disappear and falls to the ground. "You. You have the power of rose quartz". "Now You see why I needed a escort". "FIRE BARRAGE. WIDE SPREAD". Peridot slide a finger on her screen and the finger made a line on the beach. Emerald move out as the explosion made her go forward to the ocean. Emerald got up but with the pain on her stomach growing.

*ARGH darn this pain*. She looks to see garnet hitting jasper crash helmet. Garnet was knock back as jasper abit. "Steven RUN". "Brought a gem destabilizer". Jasper went to garnet and stab it with it. Suddenly garnet was falling about with her arms and yellow lines were coming everywhere. Then she was poofed leaving only her 2 gems. Emerald was standing there, frozen in fear. Jasper got steven by the shirt Then knocking him out with a headbutt. She drops him and goes towards the others. Amethyst throws her whip but jasper grabs it and pulling amethyst to her. Then hitting her with the crash helmet making her poof as well.

Emerald moves to the shore. pearl shoots at jasper but jasper gets shot by them and is not affected by it. She spins towards pearl, making them hit the temple and causing a loud crash. Jasper comes back with pearls gem. "What a puny army". "HEY", emerald goes in front of jasper. "what. Leaving so soon", emerald said summoning her axes. "Ha a emerald. Finally a match that matches my skills, let's see of you can keep up". Jasper spins towards emerald but Emerald dodge by flying up and landing on the other side. "Let's TURN up the HEAT", emerald makes a big fireball and throws it at jaspers. She gets hit and gets hurt. "Hehe...see that you have jokes", jasper tackles emerald and flings her to the side. Emerald gets ups up a few scratches. "Is that all you got?". "Heh, just getting started", she makes a spin towards her with more fury. Emerald makes her 2 arms appears and stops her. She picks her up and flings her to the other side, jasper gets up and sees emerald retracting her arms.

"...the mutant". "What". Emerald just stood up confused. "It's the mutant, I thought they were a fake", peridot said as she changes her arms fingers to something else. "The mutant survived...haha ….but you forgot who you were…..hahaha...no wonder you join them, they were the only ones here". "What are you talking about". "Don't worry, you'll find out soon", jasper said as she signed something. Emerald looks back to see peridot shoot at her. The shot was painful and felt like being shocked by electricity. She falls down and feeling weak. The two got closer to her. She saw lapis still and her place and said something almost silent to emerald."im...sorry". Emerald then gets knocked out by a huge punch to a face.

~"this is living", emerald said as she takes a drink from her cooler. She lays in her chair on top of the temple facing the ocean. She than feels the ground shake and the lighthouse starts coming down as she tries to gets out of the way. She opens her eyes to see she was badly hurt and was crawling from the rubble from the building, she looks up to see lapis looking down at her. "Help me", emerald said as lifts a hand to her. Lapis starts making a evil grin as she makes a big ice hammer and as she lifts her hammer she looks down at her with disgust. And she drops her hammer~

Emerald wakes up with a bad headache. She looks around to see she is in a cell and there seems to be a yellow thing as a door. "Hmmmm what would happen if I...OUCH", she pull back her arm to see it's in pain but her hand reformed. "Man. How do I get out". She hears heavy footsteps coming and she backs away from the light and to the wall. Jasper appears and looks at emerald. "...what are you looking at" emerald said as she sats down. "Still can't believe the mutant survived". "Why do you keep saying that". "Hehe. You dont remember too. Well. I guess I have to show you" she takes out a large screen and turns it to my directions showing pictures. "During the battle against the rebels. YOU were the hope we need to destroy the rebels. You one of the toughest gems and the strongest we had. We could have won. But you didn't think you were strong enough. So you signed up to a secret organization to get more stronger. The organization was made to modified gems that came out deformed or get stronger for the war. You decided it was for the best. But when you went back to your gem to be modified and place in a slot ready to start, The rebels ambush the site and they capture all the others except for you. YOU SOMEHOW SURVIVED….but under all those years. You lost it all" jasper said as she finished her pictures. She stood up and looks at emerald who was laying down, focusing on her thoughts. "What happen to you emerald".

Emerald stand there all trying to understand it all. "No...that's..that's not me...I'm...I'm a Crystal gem", emerald said as she tries to ignore the facts. "No your not. Those pesky gems are messing with you. Don't you forgot the diamond who served to". "...no...No matter what you say...I'm staying a Crystal gem". Jasper hits the side of the cell. "EMERALD...I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER...if you going to be a roitty Crystal gem them you should get no mercy", jasper said as she left the place.

Emerald went back and sat down. Thinking how is it possible. *this can't be right...how...wait...that place...that place steven told me where he saved me...I must know what that place is and...*. A sound of running stops her thinking. "Hey! Anyone there?" the sound of the running comes closer to emerald. "SAPPHIRE!...oh emerald!" said the gem that emerald didn't know about. "Who are you? And can you help me out?". "Don't worry I'm a friend and let me try to get you out". Ruby look at the panel. She looked at it before just smashing it, making the laser bar's disappear. Emerald came out. "Thank and..". "No time to talk BYE", She said as she left. Emerald look around.*alright...Don't know why she left or who she is...but I'm out...time to find the others*. She looks around the hallway.

She makes her way to the door and opens it. She looks around and goes around. She sees a cell.*wait...is...that...is that...*"LAPIS". Lapis moves her head up as she was in a curl position in the middle. "emerald! Look I'm sorry I didn't help. They just...I couldn't...in just a bad person...". "Hey it's ok. I'm not made that you didn't help. I couldn't be ever made at the person who made have someone in common with". "Thanks but you shouldn't be here. The others will get you in trouble...I already got you in trouble". *others? Maybe Steven and the other got out..good* "lapis...the past is the past. It's now that matters and What you do with it...but wait...why are you in the cage..don't worry, ill get you out", emerald said as she was about to reach the panel before lapis cuts her off. "no! ...I'm sorry emerald but we can't leave. Once we are in homeworld they know what to do. We have to do it. They are mean, stronger,and powerful. Why do you care about earth". Lapis retreat to the curl because she knew emerald can't answer the statement that shut Steven down. "Earth may not be the place I was from...but that's the place that me now...and ...where I found you." Lapis looks back at emerald as Emerald gets closer." homeworld may be stronger and powerful...but every time I'm with you...I will never let anything happen to you...and if they break me. At least I will know...I found the perfect person". Lapis was speechless on what emerald said They were inches apart with the beam wall separate. "...EMERALD LOOK OUT". Emerald looks back and sees jasper as she pierced the gem stabilizer into her stomach. "EMERALD". "No..mercy ..remember". Emerald look at herself as she sees she is covered with green lights going around her. She looks back at emerald before poofing. "Heh what a waste...here take care of this disgrace", jasper said as she grabs the gem, opens lapis cell and throws it in as she close back the cell. Lapis grabs the gem, looks at it and hugs it as she cries when jasper left. "...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I left you...I...I just needed to be back home...but I know now that ...that I want to be with you". She hears and feels the ground shake from time to time and then it doesn't stop and eventually the place falls down and explosion.

Lapis wakes up under some like of rock. She sees she was holding the emerald gem. "Don't worry ...we're safe". She looks up at the big rock and pulls it out. She looks around but sees jasper. She tries to grab emerald and flys away but jasper grabs her and makes her drop emerald. "COME HERE YOU...LAPIS LISTEN TO ME, FUSE WITH ME". "What?". "HOW LONG DID THEY KEEP YOU HERE ON THIS MISABLE HUNK OF ROCK", jasper said as she drops lapis. Lapis looks up at the Crystal gems on the other side. "THEY LOCK YOU INSIDE, THWY USED YOU. THIS IS THE TIME FOR REVENGE...come on...JUST SAY YES".

Lapis didn't know what she would say but she looks abit where emerald gem is and slightly sheds a tear. She turns to jasper with now a serious face and extends her arm with jasper grin growing and takes her arm. "NOOOOO". They start dancing ending with jasper looking at them and glowing surrounds them. The glowing figure now grows bigger and makes 6 arms appears. It stops growing and shows the new fusion, malachite. The gems now I'm fear while Malachite starts luaghing and summons a large water hand but the hand grabs her hand and grabs the other with chains. "What the..what are you doing". "I'm don being everyone's prisoner NOW YOUR MY PRISONER ...AND I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO!", said the lapis side of Malachite as she pulls herself to the ocean. She glace again at the emeald on the top of the rumble and sadly looks back. "LAPIS", Steven said as he got closer. "LETS STAY IN THIS MISABLE PLANET...FOREVER", lapis said before she vanish under the surface of the ocean. The crytal gem state at the ocean with a wide expession of cant believing. Then they hear a sound. They turn back to see the Emerald gem floating and reforming. She now wears a **(actually I dont know how it's called but if you have the SU amino app and search User EmeraldX, It shows the new oufit)** She falls down and looks around sees the rumble and sees the gems. "Hey...what happen?...and...where's lapis?".

 **that's going to be all sorry for being SO LATE to the updates. I been busy at being a youtuber And school and junk but now I'm back and ready to do more. See you next chapter.**


End file.
